syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
27 January 1955
Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats-Pistons Clash At Memorial Youngsters Get Chance To See Stars; Syracusans Defeat Warriors In Boston There’s bound to be enough noise in the War Memorial tonight to drown out the cheerleading of Fort Wayne coach Charlie Eckman as he leads his charges against the Syracuse Nationals at 7:15 o’clock. The Zollners have never been a great drawing card in Syracuse, possibly because they never won a game here, but tonight the Nats have offered an inducement for kids under 15 years of age to attend and indications point to a noisy assemblage. Realizing that many youngsters are not afforded an opportunity to stay out for games which usually wind up around 11 P.M., the Nats carded tonight’s fray one hour and 15 minutes early. They also reduced prices on Children’s admissions provided they are accompanied by an adult. The Nats enjoy a 2-1 seasonal edge over the Zollners who finally ended Syracuse’s eight-game mastery with a 69-66 win at Buffalo Tuesday night. The Pistons, 5½ games in front of the Minneapolis Lakers, meet the Nats, while the Boston Celtics, who share the lead with Syracuse, play the Rochester Royals, in the first half of a double-header in Philadelphia. The reeling New York Knickerbockers meet the Philadelphia Warriors in the second game. The Celtics, paced by ace playmaker Bob Cousy and center Easy Ed Macauley, who scored 18 and 22 points, respectively, rallied in the third and fourth periods last night to defeat the Pistons, 98-90 after the Nationals had routed the Warriors, 107-99 in the opener at Boston. Cousy, Don Barksdale and Macauley got the Boston fast-break rolling in high during the third period and zoomed the Celtics 19 points in front before the Pistons were able to retaliate. The Rochester Royals made it two straight on consecutive nights over the Knicks, downing the New Yorkers, 96-94 on Odie Spears’ jump shot with about 20 seconds left in the game. Veteran guard Paul Seymour led the Nats to their triumph, scoring 22 points, but Joe Graboski emerged as the leading point-maker, scoring 33 points in a losing cause for the Warriors. SYRACUSE: Schayes (7-2-16), Rocha (5-5-15), Farley (5-6-16), Kerr (7-4-18), Lloyd (6-4-16), Seymour (9-4-27), King (2-0-4), Kenville (0-0-0) TOTALS (41-25-107). PHILADELPHIA: Arizin (2-7-11), Graboski (13-7-33), Davis (2-0-4), Johnston (8-4-20), Zawoluk (1-5-7), Murray (3-0-6), George (6-1-13), Hoffman (0-0-0), Finn (2-1-5) TOTALS (37-25-99). Score at halftime- Philadelphia 54, Syracuse 45. ----- From Highlighting Sports By Jack Slattery Jenkins Wants To Be A Nat A week ago Sunday when the Nats played the Rochester Royals here one of the game’s most interested spectators was Bill Jenkins, former LeMoyne star. Jenkins soon will be released from the Army at Fort Dix and his fondest hope is a professional basketball job with the Nationals. Bill won’t rank as a tall man. But he takes hope in the fact that men like Bobby Wanzer, Bobby Davies, Paul Seymour, George King and Billy Gabor have made the grade despite a height disadvantage. The Nationals-Jenkins interest isn’t one-sided, either. The Nats are high on Billy’s prospects of making the team. And with the departure of Gabor from pro basketball a strong likelihood, Jenkins, a Syracuse product, will have a good chance to play for the Nats. Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:January 27 Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Graboski Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour